<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Le parfum de l'amour by PawsitivelyMiraculous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29028495">Le parfum de l'amour</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawsitivelyMiraculous/pseuds/PawsitivelyMiraculous'>PawsitivelyMiraculous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sara's gift fics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Coffee Lover Tim Drake, Fluff, MariBat, Maribat Secret Santa 2020, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, One Shot, Sleep Deprived Tim Drake, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Timari - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:53:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29028495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawsitivelyMiraculous/pseuds/PawsitivelyMiraculous</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was always a bad idea to try to mess with fate. Everyone knew this. Allegra knew this, but she didn't care. Not when it was taking a toll on her sanity.<br/>There were only so many times a person could see two literal soulmates walk past each other before they decided to take matters into their own hands.<br/>So that's what she did.<br/>Or well, was going to do once she could convince her friends to help her out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug &amp; Quantic Kids, Tim Drake/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sara's gift fics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>149</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Le parfum de l'amour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightynature/gifts">flightynature</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hiii!<br/>So I will be using the quantic kids, but you don't necessary have to know them to understand this fic.<br/>The only have to know that "Melodie" is Allegra's nickname.</p><p>(see tumblr post for fanart @pawsitivelymiraculous)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was always a bad idea to try to mess with fate. Everyone knew this. Allegra knew this, but she didn't care. Not when it was taking a toll on her sanity. </p><p>There were only so many times a person could see two literal soulmates walk past each other before they decided to take matters into their own hands.</p><p>So that's what she did.</p><p>Or well, was going to do once she could convince her friends to help her out. </p><p>"I don't know, Mel." Allan rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "These things take time you know? You cannot rush it." He glanced at the corkboard that was behind Allegra and winced, it was going to be impossible to talk her out of the crazy plan.</p><p>On the corkboard, there were two pictures. One was a selfie of Marinette Dupain-cheng. A twenty-year-old who was a regular at the café where Allegra and Claude worked at. After chatting with her in the mornings, Allegra decided to adopt the girl, and she introduced her to the rest of the group. She quickly became friends with Allan and surprisingly enough, with Felix as well.</p><p>The second picture was a rather blurry photo that was clearly taken from afar. You could sort of make out the image of Timothy Drake. The sleep-deprived twenty-one-year-old who had started going to the café for about a month. All the employees loved him because he never failed to amuse everyone with his half-asleep antics.</p><p>The one thing that both pictures had in common was a coffee cup. </p><p>On Marinette's collarbone, there was a small tattoo-like mark that looked like a coffee cup. The same one that was on Tim's wrist. <em> Soul marks </em>. Granted, they looked a bit plain compared to most people's soul marks, but in Allegra's eyes, they were the excuse she needed to get them together.</p><p>Allegra had shipped her two favorite customers long before she noticed their soul marks. But now that she knew they were <em> soulmates </em>. Well, she was not going to rest until they finally met.</p><p>"I'm not trying to rush things!" Allegra insisted. "I just want to push them in the right direction."</p><p>Allan looked at her, doubtful. "That's basically the same thing. Plus do actually think that," he squinted to read the list of plans that was tacked on the corkboard. "'Locking them inside a room with no escape' is merely pushing them in the right direction? 'Cause I think that sounds more like a hostage situation."</p><p>Allegra glared at him. "You know what? I don't need your help. Claude will help me. Right, Claude?"</p><p>Claude looked at her with wide eyes. "Oh no no no. Sorry Melodie but I can't."</p><p>"Uh, I'm sorry what?" Allegra blinked. It was very out of character for Claude to turn down the opportunity to help her with one of her elaborate plans. Not to mention that in this case, they were doing it to help Marinette.</p><p>"Allegra," he said solemnly, "this is a <em> destiny </em> thing. We just can't interfere."</p><p>Allegra facepalmed. "You can't be serious."</p><p>Claude looked at her dead in the eye. "If we interfere we might end up," he leaned towards  her and whispered "<em> cursed"  </em></p><p>"Oh give me a break." Allegra pushed Claude away. "Are you guys kidding me? This is Marinette we're talking about. You all can't possibly think that Marinette wouldn't want to meet her soulmate, and as her friends, we have to help her."</p><p>"I agree with Allegra."</p><p>Everyone spun around in surprise.</p><p>Felix rolled his eyes at his friends' incredulous expressions. "What? Marinette is my friend as well. Is it really that shocking that I want to see her happy?" The three of them nodded. He ignored them. "Besides, I've heard Marinette ramble about soulmates nonstop, so it's clear that meeting hers is what she would want."</p><p>Allegra was the first to react "See guys? Even Felix agrees with me!" </p><p>Felix huffed. "Yes, but I also think that your plans are ridiculous and ineffective."</p><p>"Ouch"</p><p>"I think the best thing we can do to help is to get them to interact and we-"</p><p>"That's literally what my plans are for!" Allegra interrupted.</p><p>Claude crossed his arms. "And what do you mean by 'we'? <em> I </em> haven't agreed to do anything."</p><p>Shooting both of them a glare, Felix continued. "- can do that without needing to kidnap them. We simply have to make it so that they have no other choice but to sit at the same table at the café. You all know how friendly Marinette is, it will only be a matter of time before they start talking."</p><p>There was a beat of silence. </p><p>"That… that might actually work," Allan admitted. "Soulmates are naturally drawn to each other so once they actually have a conversation we won't have to do anything else. They can figure out that they're soulmates by themselves." He paused and then chuckled. "We'll just have to push them in the right direction."</p><p>"But how are we going to get them in the café at the same time?" Allegra asked. "Tim always comes in right after Mari has left."</p><p>"Pft that's easy!" Claude exclaimed. "Just tell her that you need help with something and that you'll need for her to stay a while longer at the café. Since Mari doesn't have early classes on Wednesday she'll agree and- oh!" Claude suddenly slapped his hand over his mouth as his eyes widened with horror. "This does not mean that I'm helping." He mumbled from underneath his hand.</p><p>Allan laughed. "I think you just did."</p><p>"Looks like someone's going to end up cursed." Allegra singed songed. "Not even ladybug is going to be able to help you with that bad luck that's to come." She teased.</p><p>Claude pouted. "Haha, laugh all you want." He then looked up at the corkboard and grimaced. "But you're right, there's no turning back now. What do you need me to do?"</p><p>Allegra clapped her hands in glee. </p><p>"Okay so here's the plan."</p><p>~♡~♡~♡~</p><p>Just like Claude had predicted, it was incredibly easy to convince Marinette to stay at the café. All that was left to do was orchestrate everything just so that the two soulmates had to sit at the same table. </p><p>It was easier said than done but after enlisting more people to help out, they were able to make sure that the café was full for that morning. </p><p>Everything was going according to plan…</p><p>Until…</p><p>"WHERE. IS. TIM?" </p><p>Claude looked around. "He hasn't arrived yet?"</p><p>"No!" Allegra cried. She glanced down at her watch and winced. <em> They were running out of time. </em></p><p>Claude frowned. "And you know, it would have been nice if Marinette hadn't chosen today to wear a turtleneck."</p><p>Allegra couldn't help but agree. Sure, Marinette looked amazing with the turtleneck and skirt outfit but did she really have to wear it today? When they needed for her to show off her soul mark?</p><p>It was like the universe was against them.</p><p>But finally, Allegra heard a tinkling sound at the door. She spun around praying that it was Tim.</p><p>And it was! </p><p>He looked more tired than usual as he stumbled around trying to find a seat.</p><p>Allegra watched as Tim danced around the tables that were being occupied just as he was about to take a seat. </p><p>One after the other until finally, a good push later, he ended up at Marinette's table.</p><p>~♡~♡~♡~</p><p>Tim was too tired to deal with this. </p><p>All he wanted was to sit down, have a couple of cups of coffee at his favorite coffee shop and finally be awake enough to continue investigating the moth guy.</p><p>But apparently, that was too much to ask because almost all the tables were full.</p><p>"Sorry man," Claude whispered as he guided a couple and motioned them to sit at the table that Tim had beelined for.</p><p>"Oh, actually I'm waiting for Adam." Felix had said when Tim asked if he could sit with him. Which was strange since Adam had said that he was waiting for Felix when he asked him. </p><p>But he could barely comprehend what they were saying, so he was not conscious enough to complain.</p><p>Tim continued on his journey when he felt someone push him from behind. In his half-asleep haze, Tim lunged at the chair that was in front of him hoping that it would break his fall.</p><p>It took him a few seconds to recover. He wanted nothing more than to pass out right then and there, splayed out on a coffee shop chair as everyone stared at him wondering if he was drunk.</p><p>He too wondered if he was drunk, but he couldn't remember the last time he'd slept so if he was drunk, he was not going to figure it out on his own.</p><p>When he finally looked up, his eyes met with a pair of beautiful bluebell eyes. </p><p>~♡~♡~♡~ </p><p>Marinette watched as a guy stumbled around the café until finally flopping onto the other chair at her table. </p><p>It was clear that he was sleep-deprived. She had seen enough videos that her evil friends had taken when she was in a similar state to know the poor guy probably hadn't slept at all for the last week or so.</p><p>Marinette wanted nothing more than to drag the guy to the nearest bed or couch and wrap him up in a bunch of blankets. Just because she didn't comprehend the term "self-care" for herself  didn't make Marinette any less of a "mom friend"</p><p>But she had to remind herself that she didn't know the guy, so it might be considered kidnapping to drag someone somewhere against their will.</p><p>Too bad.</p><p>The best she could do was offer him her own coffee.</p><p>"Hey, I think you need this more than I do at the moment." She said, pushing the drink his way as he stood up.</p><p>He mumbled something that could be interpreted as a "thank you" and eagerly took the drink. His eyes lit up when the heavenly liquid touched his tongue.</p><p>It was almost miraculous how quickly the caffeine took effect. </p><p>Actually, it was Marinette may or may not have mixed a little concoction she made with Tikki that helped her when she stayed up late with her regular coffee. </p><p>The guy blinked. "This. Is. Incredible."</p><p>Marinette laughed "Yeah, it's what I always get. Though you still look like you need to sleep."</p><p>"Yeah, yeah whatever." He waved her off. "But seriously, what is this called? I need a gallon of this."</p><p>"Sorry," Marinette said sheepishly "but I'm afraid that's a secret, you know, I'm kind of everyone's favorite, so I get the miracle coffee." Okay so that was a lie but what else could she say? </p><p>The guy pouted. Marinette had to admit that he looked adorable. </p><p>"Well, then I'm sure you can get me some then... um"</p><p>"Marinette."</p><p>"Ah, nice to meet you, coffee goddess, I'm Tim."</p><p>Marinette's cheeks heated up. "Uh, coffee goddess? Shouldn't they be the coffee gods and goddesses?" She pointed at Allegra, Claude, and the others.</p><p>"Nah, you have blessed me with this amazing coffee. Claude didn't even help me in my time of need."</p><p>"You know Claude?" Marinette asked, surprised. </p><p>"Yep, I've been coming here since I arrived in Paris, so I've gotten to know Allegra and Claude a bit."</p><p>"That's funny, I've never seen you. And I come here every day." Marinette said.</p><p>"Huh, that's weird. I've never seen you either. "</p><p>And from there they kept talking. Like they were old friends and not just acquaintances. Marinette found out that Tim had come from Gotham city. That he was in Paris because of business. Meanwhile, Tim learned that Marinette was an aspiring fashion designer and a college student who was close friends with almost everyone from the café.</p><p>Hours passed and the two were still deep in conversation completely oblivious to the crowd that had gathered behind the cafe's counter to watch the soulmates.</p><p>"I can't believe you didn't tell me about this before." Adrien, who had arrived after Tim, whispered to his cousin.</p><p>"I was under the impression that your father needed your assistance for the upcoming fashion show. I was not about to ask my dear uncle Gabe if I could steal you so that we could set up our friend and his future competitor, Marinette Dupain-cheng, with her soulmate."</p><p>Adrien hated to admit that he had a point. "Fine, but can you at least catch me up to date? Who is he?"</p><p>"He's a rich guy from Gotham city. He's pretty cool though he's basically Marinette when it comes to coffee which is honestly kinda scary now that I'm seeing them interact." Allegra whispered.</p><p>Adrien looked down to look at her. "Alright, I guess I'm going to have to do my own research since you guys are useless. What's his job? Why is he rich? If his from Gotham then who knows, maybe this guy is actually dangerous and wants to take Marinette as ransom for-"</p><p>"Oh please Adrien, stop with your theatrics. Do you honestly think that I would allow this if he was dangerous?" Felix interrupted.</p><p>"I mean-"</p><p>Felix glared at him. </p><p>"No?"</p><p>Felix sighed. "Timothy Drake is Marinette's soulmate, and I can assure you that he's clean. So don't worry about Marinette."</p><p>Allegra shushed the cousins. "Guys, I'm trying to listen here you know?"</p><p>"Um, you could probably hear better from up here" Felix nodded in agreement. </p><p>"Thanks, Adrien, but I don't want to risk Marinette seeing me and then remembering about time and stuff."</p><p>"Ah"</p><p>"Speaking of time, it's been years since I last ate, I'm hungry." Claude cut in.</p><p>"Claude! You're supposed to be with the customers!" Allegra whisper-shouted.</p><p>"Whoops."</p><p>~♡~♡~♡~</p><p>Unfortunately, all good things come to an end. Marinette eventually remembered the reason she had stayed in the cafe. Not only that but when she looked at her watch she realized that she was running late for class.</p><p>After Marinette's rushed exit, Tim went back to investigating Hawkmoth. But while they were trying to concentrate on their own thing. Marinette with her class and Tim with his research they found themselves zoning out and thinking about each other. </p><p>It was strange, they had quite literally just met.</p><p>Why had they made such an impact on each other? </p><p>~♡~♡~♡~ </p><p>It wasn't until Marinette was getting ready to go to bed that she found the answer.</p><p>"Tikki is… is that what I think it is." Marinette's voice trembled as she stared at her reflection on the mirror.</p><p>Tikki gasped. "Oh Marinette, I think it is!"</p><p>Staring back at her was her soul mark, which no longer was a regular coffee cup but rather a gorgeous cup with beautiful red flowers that surrounded a somewhat familiar symbol.</p><p>"But, how? I mean they're not supposed to change… right? And why?" Marinette's eyes widened. "Does this mean that I met my soulmate? Who is it?"</p><p>Tikki giggled, "You seriously don't know?"</p><p>"Umm no? Should I?" Tikki continued to giggle as her holder looked at her confused. "Who is it Tikki?"</p><p>"Oh Marinette, how many new people did you meet today?"</p><p>"Uh, I don't know? I mean surely I must've passed by lots of strangers in the street." Marinette panicked. "Oh no Tikki! What if one of them is my soulmate? I'll never find out who they are!"</p><p>"So you don't remember meeting anyone else?"</p><p>"I don't think so, well other than <em> ohhh- </em> <em> " </em></p><p>"Exactly"</p><p>~♡~♡~♡~</p><p>Tim could not believe what he was seeing. Gone was the plain coffee cup he was used to seeing, the daily reminder of the fact that he was still painfully single, it now had an intricate flower pattern that surrounded a symbol.</p><p>He recognized that symbol.</p><p>After weeks of researching and tailing the red Parisian heroine, he knew that it was the Ladybug symbol.</p><p>But why was it on his soul mark?</p><p>Unless…</p><p>No, the heroine couldn't be his soulmate, Tim hasn't even officially met her. Nor had he even seen her today.</p><p>The only blue-eyed girl he had met was Marinette.</p><p><em> Marinette </em> </p><p>No, it was impossible. Except it wasn't. Tim had only known the girl for a couple of hours, but he knew that  Marinette would make a great heroine or vigilante.</p><p>But, he… he was probably hallucinating, right? Tim hadn't slept for weeks, so surely he was just seeing things and his soul mark was still a plain coffee cup and the Marinette conclusion was just wishful thinking.</p><p>Right?</p><p>Because otherwise, his first meeting with his soulmate was him acting like a sleep-deprived zombie and Tim could not allow that.</p><p>Well, one thing was for sure, he really needed to get some sleep.</p><p>~♡~♡~♡~</p><p>Three days.</p><p>It took three days for Marinette to find Tim.</p><p>She looked everywhere. The coffee shop, Le Grand Paris Hotel, the tourist areas, and when she was ladybug she looked down from all the rooftops trying to find him.</p><p>But he had vanished, leaving Marinette worried sick that he had either A. Gone back to Gotham  B. Died or C. Been so horrified that she was his soulmate that he decided to move to a remote island and changed his name in hopes of never seeing her again.</p><p>Gosh, she was starting to sound like her fourteen-year-old self.</p><p>But finally, she saw him, sitting on a bench, not far from her own home, looking down at his wrist.</p><p>He looked at his wrist like it was some puzzle he needed to solve. Marinette also noticed that he looked a lot more refreshed, so he must've finally gotten some sleep.</p><p>Marinette cleared her throat. "Well, you've been a very hard person to find Mr. Drake."</p><p>Tim looked up. "Ma- Marinette!"</p><p>"We need to talk." </p><p>Tim nodded his mouth hanging wide open as he stared at her soul mark.  </p><p>"How do you feel about coffee? There's a coffee shop that's not very far from here, I hear their coffee is divine.</p><p>~♡~♡~♡~</p><p>
  <strong>Bonus:</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>(this was going to be a scene on the fic but I didn't know how to add it but it has important info sooo)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>*They are at the coffee shop*</strong>
</p><p><strong>Marinette:</strong> So you're red robin.</p><p><strong>Tim:</strong> And you're Ladybug </p><p><strong>Marinette:</strong> Should I be worried? Like doesn't this compromise our secret identities?</p><p>
  <strong>*Claude and Allegra appear with some pastries*</strong>
</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> Yooo Marinette! So you found your soulmate! Crazy right? We totally didn't have anything to do with it!</p><p>
  <strong>*Allegra elbows him*</strong>
</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> So uh, congratulations! I um feel happy for you.</p><p>
  <strong>*looks nervously at Allegra who is glaring at him*</strong>
</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> Bummer about the soul mark though… </p><p>
  <strong>*Allegra keeps glaring*</strong>
</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> What? It's just a plain white cup!</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm very sorry for being so late but I hope you liked it anyways.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>